ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Omnitrix
The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not complete yet along with Ben's maturity needing to increase before he could use it. By The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Azmuth had finished making the Omnitrix and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the prototype (approximately six years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy. Features *Unlike all post-Unitrix models, it's not a wireless database to the Codon Stream. This Omnitrix has the DNA stored within it. *It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. *It adapts the user's clothes to the aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 *Azmuth confirmed that there is a Master Control. *Unlike the original Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not glitch. Any mistransformations are purely Ben's fault. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 *The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form *The holographic interface only shows 5 aliens a time. *In The Vampire Strikes Back, The Omnitrix introduced a DNA Scanner. This feature analyzes the lifeform, then unlocks the alien for use. *The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. * In A New Dawn, the Omnitrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event Ben's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien he needs to survive. Rick 10 In Rick 10, Rick gets an Omnitrix. He has a set of 10 aliens but he will unlock some on the way. It is unknown who made it. It is also the AF model. Blank and the Omnigizer The Omnitrix appeared with Ben Tennyson in each of his appearances. Only These Episodes have had the Omnitrix in them. Appearances *'Nova Hero to the Rescue!' *'Sacrifice' *'Finally!' '' New Aliens #Gravattack #Bloxx #Ball Weevil #Crashhopper #Kickin Hawk #Walkatrout #Pesky Dust #Molestache #The Worst #Astrodactyl #Toepick #Bullfrag #Atomix #Whampire #Gutrot Ben 10: Omni-Revolution The third Omnitrix is featured as the one used by Ben in Omni-Revolution, as the events occur between Ultimate Alien ''and ''Omniverse. Ben wields all of his past aliens. Incredible Ned 10 Ned has the Third Omnitrix here are his aliens: #Paper Cutter #Ultimate Paper Cutter #Mole Man #Ultimate Mole Man #Roxx #Springousaur #Big Banger #Claws #Sound Waver #Globs #Small Fly #Upgrade #Slobber #ElectroShock #Ultimate ElectroShock #Heatblast #Ditto #Alien X #Articguana #Eye Guy #Feedback #Wildmutt #Ball Weevil #Gravattack #Waybig #Toepick #Astrodactyl #Scorch #Terror Hook #Emoticlone #Leap Frog #Gel Belly #Smallarge #Bumble Boom Charlie 10: Master Of The Omnitrix Aliens In The Omnitrix Ben 10 - Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds Since this takes place during Omniverse, Ben no longer has the Ultimatrix but the Omnitrix. The following aliens are used: Aliens Transformed into by Ben *Four Arms (x2) *Heatblast (x2) *Diamondhead *Rath *Crashhopper *Kickin Hawk *Astrodactyl *Shocksquatch *Upgrade *Chromastone *Stinkfly *Cannonbolt *Handra Aliens Transformed into by Dark Ben *Dark Astrodactyl *Dark Jetray *Dark Feedback *Dark Kickin Hawk Ben 10 & The Master Assassins The Omnitrix in this series has many tricks and functions differently. It features many glitches. Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Now recalibrated, it looks like the original Ultimatrix, but it is half its length. It displays its aliens in the form of silhouettes like the prototype Omnitrix prior to its recalibration. It appears in every episode. Orion 10,000 In Dimension X, Orion's Omnitrix is a navy blue color. Unlike other versions of the Omnitrix, Orion's Omnitrix has wires that connect to his brain. Features: *Voice Control *Mind Control (Can read Orion's Thoughts) *Alien Creation System or ACS *Calling System (Communication) *Ultimate Transform *Scanning System See also *Azmuth (creator) *Primus (DNA database location) *Unitrix (prototype) *Protoype Omnitrix (Ultimatrix's predecessor) *Ultimatrix (predecessor) References